


21

by Resonant



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Engagement, F/M, Romance, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97611) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



She'd said yes.

He couldn't even -- he'd thought he'd have to -- jesus, he couldn't even take it in. She'd said yes. And she was here, and she'd be here, in his arms, in his bed -- better get a decent bed, one that was worth of her, his golden Stella, not just tonight but forever.

She'd never been like this. He was so nervous his hands were shaking as he got her out of the new dress her father'd bought her for her birthday. And he knew she was always hot for him, even when she didn't want to be -- that was how he knew she loved him, deep down -- but now it was like a wall was gone, some last barrier.

No playfulness, no mischief, no superiority -- they'd have all that back again, because it was hot as hell, but tonight it must be the same for her as it was for him, because she just melted. Christ, she was giving up everything for his trembling hands. She was really and truly his.

He was touching her like she was made of gold, and this time she was going to let him. She couldn't stop him, even if she wanted to; she couldn't pull herself together enough to take any control. For once she was going to let him just worship her, the way he always seemed to want to. She didn't even want him to stop.

This morning she'd vowed she was going to break it off again, for real this time. She was an adult today, damn it, and it was time to give up the thrill of having Ray at her beck and call, time to choose one of the right kind of boys, one who was like her.

And then he'd asked her. She'd never thought he'd have the guts to actually ask her. Though it was more like a command, really, murmured fervently against her mouth: _Marry me, Stella, come on, what're we waiting for, I want you to be mine._ And now she lay back on his crappy little bed in his crappy little apartment and felt relaxed for the first time maybe ever. No need to fight it. This was what it was from now on. It was too late to change her mind. She'd already said yes.


End file.
